Castigo
by gatita-yaoi
Summary: Rusia tiene a China bajo su poder, pero ¿que hara cuando China escapa de su casa? y ¿que le hara a este por escaparse y dejarlo solo?...[pasen y lean]


**Hola..Vuelvo con este fic de Rusia x China, que tal como su nombre lo dice, es un castigo para China**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya , **

**Advertencias: este fic contiene sadomasoquismo y lemmon, cualquiera al que no le guste esto no lo lea, queda advertido, de lo contrario, disfrútenlo**

**Castigo**

Rusia tenía a China bajo su control, pero el chino había escapado de su casa al rato que l dejo sin vigilancia, lo mataría. Lo pagaría caro

Iván explotaría de rabia e ira, como mínimo.

Apretó los puños y avanzó por los pasillos de su casa, a cada paso que daba soltaba la furia que lo carcomía por dentro.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía Yao a salir sin su permiso del hogar! ¿¡Cómo!

—Yao ha hecho muy mal hoy —masculló entre dientes, sonriendo de forma torcida—. Tendré que castigarlo…- el chino ya iba 5 días sin aparecer por casa y Iván había enviado a sus sirvientes a buscarlo, cuando ya eran 8 días de desaparición, llego natasha y lo entrego a Rusia y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos solos

No tendré piedad contigo- dijo Iván lanzando a Yao sobre la cama violentamente y se puso en cuatro sobre el sacándole su pantalón y su camiseta en un 2x3 junto con su ropa interior, cogió su fusta y le dio un latigazo en la espalda a China haciéndolo gritar y empezar a llorar de dolor, y empezó a surgir un liquido rojo y espeso del lugar donde había sido golpeado, Iván al ver esto sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a darle más latigazos al chino por todo el cuerpo, espalda piernas brazos pecho y en otras partes, provocando que el otro se retuerza de dolor y grite desesperado, cuando paro de golpear al chino, cogió un poco de lubricante ¿para qué?

I..ivan aru, por favor no lo haga aru- rogo el chino empezando a llorar mas freneticamente

Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos- cogio su tuberia y le puso un poco de lubricante solo para que Yao no gritara mucho y sin previo aviso la introdujo en la inmaculada entrada de Yao y este soltó un agudo y fuerte grito de dolor, empezando a llorar mas y mas

Ahh ahh ahh aahh!- gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el ruso empesaba a mover en circulos la tuberia en su interior y comenzaba a sacarla y meterla con fuerza, provocando que salga un hilito de sangre de la entrada de Yao, y este grite y llore como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

Esto es por escaparte y dejarme solo!- saco la tuberia del interior de yao y la introdujo nuevamente, pero fuertemente, el doble de fuerte que las demas veses y provocando que salga mas sangre de el interior del chino, mientras este gritaba y no paraba de soltar lagrimas y coger las sabanas con fuerza y morderse el labio desangrandose poco a poco

Ahh aaahhh ahh!- gritaba deconsoladamente y sentia que se partia en dos – shientin shala,nihue shalowo a..aru- logro articular cuando el ruso saco la tuberia de su cuerpo y con una voz ronca y temblorosa

Niet, te hare sufrir- se saco los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y sin previo aviso penetro al mas pequeño, haciendolo gritar y llorara con mas fuerza , ya que su miembro era el doble de grande que su tuberia

- e..eres muy estrcho yao, apuesto a que esta es tu primera vez - jadeo al sentir como las paredes de yao apretaban su miembro y sin dare tiempo al otro para que se acostumbre comenzo a moverse rapidamente mientras disfrutaba del rostro lloroso y lleno de dolor de Yao, aunque en el fondo de su corazon el amaba a ese chico que ahora era torturado de una de las maneras mas crueles del mundo, pero ahorita su mente estaba nublada por la ira y no podia parar hasta satisfacerse. Rapidamente acanzo el orgasmo y se vino en el interior del chino, y este se vino en el vientre de ambos. Rusia salio del cuerpo de china y se empezo a vestir viendo como el otro se quedaba acostado en la cama en posicion fetal escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y llorando, tratando de reprimir gemidos, de repente Rusia reacciono y se le desnublo la mente volviendo a su estado normal, en el que amaba a esa persona tanto que no la queria ver sufrir, pero era él el que lo habia hecho sufrir y llorar como ahora lo hece, se acerco siguilosamente al chino

Ya...yao- trato de poner su mano encima de la cabeza del otro para acariciar suavemente su cabello, pero sintio como el otro temblaba y se alejo de ahi viendo aterrorizado la gran mancha de sangre encima de la cama- Yao...esa mancha roja en la cama es...

Yo..yo lo li..limpiare aru- se trató de pararse para coger la sabana pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo de rodillas y dando un grito de dolor

Yao!- grito rusia deseperado y tratando de buscar solucion al problema

Lo..lo lamento aru!- comenzo a llorar denuevo debido al dolor de cuerpo que tenia- lim,,lo lo limpiare todo, señor- respondio con la voz tembloroza

Niet, yao .. – se empezo a acercar a China, que estaba en el suelo- Niet!- su voz sonó tembloroza, como si estuviera a punto de llorara o tambien estallar de iras

No..porfavor..no me haga nada..lo limpiare todo aru- comenzo a sollozar y temblar, al ver al ruso parado frente a el, y despues vio una lagrima caer desde donde estaba aquel hombre parado pero sin embargo se puso a temblar mas,

Perdonme!- se cayo al suelo y abrazo a yao, dejando caer unas lagrimas zobre el hombro de este, mientras el otro dejaba de temblar y sollazar- yo..yo no queria hacerte esto, mi mente se nublo y no me detuve a tiempo – ahora era el mas alto quien lloraba y beso suavemente la mejilla de yao que estaba ardiendo, y se paro del suelo amarcando al mas pequeño y depositandolo en la cama.- te..te duele mucho?- el otro solo pudo asentir, ya que no salian palabras de su boca, Rusia se atrevio a tocar la frente de China, la cual estaba en llamas, ardia mucho

N..no me siento bien..-murmuro antes de caer en un profundo sueño, Ivan se alarmo y mando a Lituania a ver a un doctor, el cual llego rapidamente y fue a atender a china

...

Ha perdido mucha sangre y creo que tiene una lesion interna, agotamiento fisico, y he podido curar algunas de sus heridas, las otras son muy profundas, es recomendable dejarlo descansar y cuidarlo bien con esto- le entrego unos 11 paquetes y 11 frasquitos a rusia- son jeringas, tendra que ponerle una de estas cada 6 horas, lo que serian 4 por dia, le enseñare como ponerlas.

Da,- respondio el aludido, y despues vio como el hombre sacaba la jeringa de su funda y la destapaba, luego la llenaba de aquel liquido que contenia la botellita y cerraba de nuevo la jeringa, luego la agitaba un poco y la destapaba otravez y por ultimo sacaba todas las burbujas de aire que quedaban adentro y volteaba al cuerpo dormido de Yao y ubicaba cierto punto e insertaba la aguja en la piel, y despues vaciaba el contenido de la jeringa dentro de yao- eso se ve doloroso..- articulo el joven de ojos violeta

No lo es tanto, solo es un pequeño pinchazo- corriguio el doctor botando a la basura la jeringa ocupada- esto lograra salvar su vida

Da, gracias- dijo antes de que el doctor desaparesca por la puerta del se dirigio hacia la China y comenzo a acariciar su cabello, de repente China abrio las ojos lentamente, al ver a Rusia se le vinieron los recuerdos de todo lo que aquel hombre le hizo y pego un salto hacia la derecha tratando de alejarse de el – Tranquilo..no te hare nada Yao- sonrio tiernamente, al otro le dolia todo el cuerpo pero sin embargo le dovolvio la sonrisa al ruso- te sientes mejor?-

Si aru... yo lamento haberte desobedecido aru- bajo la cabeza

Niet, eso no importa, Ya Iyublyu tebya- se agacho hacia el mas pequeño y lo beso suavemente en los labios que estaban rojos e inchados de tanto llorar

I..Ivan aru- se sonrojo levemente ante el beso del otro- yo..

Solo descansa ¿da?, te traere la comida - interrumpio lo que le iba a decir el otro y tras la ultima frase se levanto y salio del cuarto dejando al otro solo.

...

Señor rusia- aparecio Latvia en la cocina – que le ha pasado al señor China?- pregunto tembloroso

Esta enfermo,da – sonrio un poco para disimulay su tristeza

Haa, quiere que vaya a cuidarlo?

No, ya lo cuidare yao, tu ordena la casa- ordeno saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de comida

...

Ya te traje tu comida.- se diriguio hacia la cama donde se encontraba China y se sentó al filo de esta.

G..gracias- respondio tratando de coger la cuchara para empezar a comer pero el mas alto lo detuvo

Yo lo hare...no puedes hacer fuerzas, estas muy herido- coguio la cuchara y la lleno de sopa- di A- acerco la cuchara a la boca de Yao y este obedecio a la orden del mas alto abriendo la boca

No tienes porque hacer esto aru, soy mas viejo que tu, puedo cuidarme solo aru- temblo un poco pero sonrió finalmente

Pero fui yo quien te puso en este estado.-bajo la cabeza mientras en su mente pensaba „que bueno que volviste a no tu estado normal"

**QUE TAL? LES HA GUSTADO?- DEJEN REVIEWS **

**Traducción **

**shientin shala,nihue shalowo: dejame porfavor, me estas matando**

**Niet: no **

**BYE, no olviden dejar Reviews**


End file.
